Walking Memories
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: Iruka melihat Kakashi kecil di ruang kelasnya. Masalahnya? Hanya dia yang bisa melihat Kakashi kecil itu.


Edited: 30 April 2013

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Merupakan fic terjemahan dari **Restless Memories **karya **kakashidiot**, OOC, kemungkinan typo.

* * *

**Walking Memories**

Kenangan adalah detik-detik yang telah berlalu tanpa mengenal waktu. Kenangan adalah perasaan dari masa lalu yang terasa olehmu dan orang lain, atau hanya kau seorang?

Kenangan adalah detik-detik yang telah berlalu. Mereka melintas sebagaimana angin yang tak dapat diraih dan tak dapat dihentikan. Mereka terbaring, mati, hanya hidup di angan-angan dan hadir kembali dalam mimpi.

Setiap yang bernyawa dan telah mati adalah hantu, tapi kenangan adalah batu nisan dari sebuah perasaan dan pengalaman yang bisa diulang.

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang kupikir.

Saat aku melihat sosok itu dari mejaku, aku segera berhenti. Ada seorang pengunjung di kelasku – yang sudah memasuki ruangan ini sejak tadi tanpa kusadari sebelumnya – dia tidak menganggu, hanya mengejutkanku saja.

Murid-murid di ruang kelas ini terdiam saat melihat wajahku yang menampakkan keterkejutan.

Iruka-sensei sudah gila, mungkin itulah yang mereka pikirkan begitu aku membentuk segel dengan tanganku dan meneriakkan 'Kai!' tanpa sebab yang jelas. Kupikir ini semacam genjutsu, karena aku sadar kalau hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

Tetapi kenangan tak bisa diusir semudah itu.

Dan bagaimana dengan kenangan yang tidak aku miliki sebelumnya? Apa aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai kenangan?

Tidak.

Anak kecil berambut perak – atau putih? Abu-abu mungkin? – itu bukan sebuah genjutsu belaka. Dia duduk di ujung paling belakang, di sebelah kanan, dan menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. Tapi dia masih sangat kecil, terlalu kecil untuk ada di ruang kelas yang aku ajar ini. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Apa dia hantu?

Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah itu – tidak. Bukan wajah. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Masker hitam itu sangat familiar.

Kakashi.

Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Kakashi? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia sudah meninggal?

Keesokan harinya, anak itu kembali lagi, duduk di kursi yang sama dan menulis di buku yang sama, tetap menulis dan tidak memedulikan anak-anak lain yang sedang masuk ke kelas. Dia sangat diam. Terlalu diam.

Seberapa mudakah dia? Dia tidak terlihat lebih tua dari empat tahun. Keluarga macam apa yang tega mengirim anaknya yang berumur empat tahun ke akademi ninja?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Selama jam makan siang, dia tidak meninggalkan kelas. Dia hanya duduk di bangkunya dan melihat ke luar jendela, diam seperti patung. Sendiri. Dan terlihat sangat kesepian. Dan aku ingin berjalan ke arahnya lalu memeluk pundak kecilnya itu.

Dia sangat sering menulis di buku cataannya yang terlihat lusuh itu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia tulis.

Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa melihatnya di sana.

Dua hari kemudian – hari Kamis, dia pergi dan bermain ayunan di bawah pohon itu. Aku melihatnya berayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Mungkin untuk orang lain, mereka hanya melihat sebuah ayunan yang dimainkan angin, lagi dan lagi. Tapi dia ada di sana, hanya menatap dengan sedih dan matanya sedikit menyiratkan keputusasaan.

Sepasang mata gelap itu seolah berkata 'Jadilah temanku', tapi tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya, kecuali aku. Aku ingin tahu apa keberadaannya pernah dianggap. Sepertinya tidak.

Dan aku berjalan menuju bangku yang kini kosong itu, melihat buku catatan yang terbuka lalu membacanya. Aku melihat tiga catatan di dalamnya. Tulisannya sangat berantakan dan ejaannya sedikit kacau.

Catatan pertama berbunyi, 'memuat sub terong lagi. tebakar. ayah tidak makan lagi. apa dia akan mrasa lebih baik lagi?'

Catatan kedua, 'ayah pergi. kapan dia pulang? aku rindu. tapi aku lebih rindu ibu'

Dan catatan yang ketiga, 'ayah pulang tapi orang orang marah padaku. akira dan norio tak mau bermain denganku. meraka bilang aku pengecut, aku tak tau apa artinya itu. ayah sedih. apa salah yang tela ku lakukan?'

Aku tidak bisa membuka halaman berikutnya – karena itu hanya sebuah kenangan. Dan aku sedang melintasi batasnya – lalu aku kembali ke mejaku di depan kelas dan membaca buku yang berisi tentang latihan bertahan hidup milikku. Aku merinding.

Keluarga macam apa yang mengirim anak berumur empat tahun ke akademi ninja? Apa anak yang berumur empat tahun membuat makan malam? Dan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya? Dan ibunya?

Malam itu, setelah selesai dengan tugasku di ruang penyerahan misi, aku mengunjungi teman-temanku yang sesama Chuunin di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Aku bertanya tentang Kakashi. Dan aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena menanyakan tentang seorang pria yang bahkan belum aku kenal.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kata rekanku yang juga mengajar di akademi.

"Umm... aku pernah bicara beberapa kali dengannya sebentar..." Gumamku tidak jelas.

"Seperti apa dia? Jounin gila?"

"Kudengar dia sangat aneh. Lebih aneh dari yang teraneh."

"Seperti Ibiki."

"Kecuali dia memakai masker setiap saat. Memang banyak ninja yang memakai masker, tapi menurutku dia tetap yang teraneh."

"Kenapa memakai masker?"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu di wajahnya."

Aku terduduk sambil mendengarkan mereka. Aku sadar kalau aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Dan aku ingin tahu siapa Hatake Kakashi.

Apa dia punya seseorang yang berharga untuk dilindungi? Dan bayangan itu – kalau memang benar itulah yang kulihat selama ini – adalah masa lalu yang tidak pernah diceritakannya pada orang lain?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat beruntung. Aku punya cukup banyak teman dan Naruto, dia seperti adikku sendiri.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan aku masih melihat anak kecil berambut perak itu duduk sendirian. Selalu sendiri.

Aku bertanya pada Hokage-sama dimana keberadaan Kakashi sekarang. Sejak timnya bubar, tanpa ragu dia kembali ke dalam barisan Anbu, menjadi kapten.

Tsunade-sama tidak memberiku banyak informasi, itu hanya membuat semua ini menjadi semakin rumit bagiku. Dia bilang informasi yang kubutuhkan itu rahasia. Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya.

Seminggu setelah aku membaca catatannya, Kakashi kecil pergi dari ruang kelasku ini. seperti sebuah ritual yang dilakukan setiap Kamis saat istirahat makan siang. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku meraihnya – atau hanya bicara padanya – apa dia akan merasakannya? Akankah dia melihatku?

Halaman di bukunya kembali terbuka. Aku melihat catatan yang lain. Catatan-catatan yang lain tertulis pada baris-baris buku kecil itu.

'aari ini ayah sangat sakit. dia tidak bangun dari kasur'

'hari ini guruku marah. dia mengejek ayah. aku membencinya dan orang orang yang ada di jalan juga. aku enci mereka semua'

'aku harap aku bisa lulus ujian. ayah basti senang'

Dan catatan terakhir yang kubaca adalah 'aku lulus'.

Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi.

Satu minggu telah berlalu dan aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya lagi di pojok ruang kelasku atau pada ayunan di bawah pohon itu. Bayangan itu seperti hantu – datang dan pergi dengan seenaknya – tidak ada yang menyangkalnya.

Tapi kenangan ternyata juga memiliki ikatan. Dan sementara Kakashi masih menjalankan misi – mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Konoha – aku kembali melihat bayangan itu. Kalau benar itu memang bukan hantu.

Suatu hari saat aku berjalan dan kurasa aku salah mengambil jalan karena sedang memikirkan Naruto. Dia bersama Jiraiya untuk berlatih. Aku juga mendengar kabar kalau Sakura juga sedang menjalani latihan untuk menjadi ninja medis di bawah bimbingan Tsunade-sama. Kuharap Kakashi tidak menjadi kesepian atau bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melatih mereka dengan lebih baik.

Aku tiba di suatu area yang sangat sepi dimana perumahan klan-klan besar Konoha berdiri. Lebih sering disebut penduduk desa sebagai Blok Tua atau Blok Mati. Aku mengenali semua klan yang ada di blok ini karena aku juga mengajar tentang klan-klan yang ada di Konoha. salah satunya adalah Uchiha yang terasa mencekam, sunyi dan tak berubah sama sekali karena Sasuke sudah pergi. Klan Hyuuga yang rata-rata orangnya bersifat pendiam. Rumah klan Sarutobi terlihat sepi, begitu juga Morino.

Dan Hatake.

Di sanalah dia berdiri – sekarang lebih tinggi – bersandar pada gerbang logam yang berkarat. Memakai rompi yang jelas-jelas terlalu besar untukknya dan pelindung kepala yang dimiringkan, tentu saja masker hitam itu menutupi wajahnya. Di belakang gerbang itu ada sebuah rumah kayu tua yang hampir roboh, sebuah pohon besar dengan sebuah ayunan rusak di bawah salah satu cabangnya, beberapa kandang dan sebuah kebun penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman liar. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya tempat itu dulu.

Hatake.

Dan dia di sana. Berdiri di tanah yang tandus, orang-orangan sawah itu terus bertahan, melawan burung-burung waktu dan kematian. Gagak takdir.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku mencoba menatap matanya.

Tapi pandanganku tertarik pada sebuah kertas yang terletak di dekat kakinya. Hanya dua kata yang bisa kubaca. Undangan Anbu.

"Mereka semua sudah mati, kau tahu." Katanya.

Aku terlonjak.

Suaranya terdengar berbeda dari yang pernah kudengar sebelum ujian Chuunin itu. Sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Ibu. Adikku. Ayah. Obito. Rin. Sensei."

Dia mengambil kertas itu dan menyimpannya di dalam sakunya. Lalu dia mengambil tas punggungnya yang terletak di sebelah matras lipat, tas lain yang lebih besar dan sebuah topeng berwarna putih tulang.

"Aku diterima di Anbu. Tidak ada salahnya untuk bergabung, lagi pula aku tidak akan kehilangan sesuatu. Karena aku memang sudah tidak punya sesuatu yang mungkin akan hilang nantinya."

Dan dia pergi. Aku tidak bisa mengikutinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendengar kabar kalau Kakashi telah kembali ke desa. Katanya dia membunuh puluhan musuh berlevel tinggi sendirian dan menyelesaikan misinya.

Kupikir itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Tapi, aku ingat tentang topeng putih itu dan juga undangan dari Anbu. Dan kupikir...

Mungkin...

Rumah sakit. Aku akan ke sana untuk mengunjunginya.

Saat aku memasuki ruangan tempat Kakashi di rawat – di bawah pengawasan Tsunade-sama – aku melihatnya. Dia duduk di atas ranjang itu, menatap ke luar jendela, melihat langit. Saat dia memalingkan wajahnya padaku, aku menatap matanya. Hampa. Tidak ada suatu keterkejutan atau perasaan heran karena ada orang asing yang mengunjunginya.

Di balik kehampaan itu, aku seperti melihat anak kecil berambut perak yang duduk pada sebuah ayunan dan membisikkan sebuah buaian yang dinyanyikan seorang wanita yang telah lama mati.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kakashi-sensei. Kudengar banyak hal yang terjadi padamu, Kakashi-sensei."

"Maa... kau bisa bilang begitu..." Suaranya sedikit parau karena mungkin sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Aku menatapnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan anak kecil itu.

Dia menjadi sedikit gugup, mungkin karena masih tegang dan adrenalin dalam tubuhnya yang mengalahkan ketakutan yang dirasanya dari misinya belum hilang.

"Apa?" Tanyanya perlahan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau menatapku. Apa aku terlihat sangat jelek?"

"Kau terlihat seperti mumi."

"Hmph."

Hening.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sensei." Katanya dengan nada bercanda.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa saat kau masih kecil."

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalku, begitu juga aku yang tidak mengenalmu. Kita ada dalam lingkaran yang berbeda..."

"Ya..."

Sebuah keheningan yang lain.

"Apa kau juga memakai masker?"

"Ya."

"Dan saat di akademi, kau selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang." Dia terkejut. "Kau menulis di sebuah buku catatanmu. Kau tidak pernah keluar kelas saat jam istirahat makan siang, kecuali setiap hari Kamis. Kau akan duduk dan bermain ayunan di bawah pohon itu sendirian." Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mulutku.

Mata gelap itu melebar. Aku bisa melihatnya. Dan tubuhnya seolah-olah menjadi kaku.

"Bagaimana-"

Dahinya mengerut.

"Apa ada seseorang yang memberitahumu? Atau ada seseorang yang mengorek-orek informasi dari benda-benda milikku? Aku pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama..."

"Tidak. Aku melihatmu di ruang kelasku."

Matanya mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa... tapi kau ada di ruang kelasku. Kau lulus waktu itu... dan saat aku melihatmu lagi, kau jadi Anbu. Aku melihatmu di depan gerbang rumahmu yang lama."

Kakashi terlihat ketakutan dan sedikit menggeser duduknya agak menjauh dariku. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia benci terjebak di dalam situasi dimana dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak menyalahkannya.

Dan aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sangat lucu, kau tahu? Dan aku sadar kalau kita mempunyai beberapa kesamaan lebih dari yang kupikir sebelumnya. Jadi, mungkin kita bisa makan bersama di kedai ramen Ichiraku kapan-kapan. Saat kau sudah diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dan merasa lebih baik tentunya?

"Kita bisa berbincang-bincang. Aku dengar Naruto baik-baik saja bersama Jiraiya, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Aku yakin Tsunade-sama tidak akan memberimu misi tingkat tinggi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

Aku terus berbicara dan aku tahu itu. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku.

Kemudian, di balik masker itu Kakashi tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat dari mata yang menyipit. Aku melihatnya tersenyum senang untuk yang pertama kali.

Aku tahu itu bukan senyum semuanya-akan-baik-baik-saja, senyum bahkan-aku-tak-akan-pernah-melakukan-itu atau senyum kena-kau.

Itu adalah senyum yang ingin kulihat di wajah anak kecil itu. Dan tiba-tia aku ingin memeluk tubuh itu, sepertinya dia terlihat lebih kurus. Tapi aku menahan dirku. Aku hanya memberinya senyuman yang lain, kuharap itu sudah cukup.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihat bayangan-bayangannya lagi.

Sering kali saat aku mengambil jalan lain dan melewati rumahnya yang dulu, aku ingin tahu apakah aku akan melihatnya meletakkan topeng putih itu. Atau aku akan melihat kebun indah yang membentang dan kembali hidup? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya.

Saat aku mengawasi murid-murid yang sedang beristirahat makan siang, aku melihat ayunan itu bergerak karena angin yang berhembus. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia sedang bermain di sana atau tidak, aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi. Dan benar sekali, aku baru ingat kalau ini adalah hari Kamis.

Kenangan adalah detik-detik yang telah berlalu. Mereka berlalu – dan terus tumbuh – karena kenangan-kenangan yang baru selalu bisa dibuat.

Kenangan adalah detik-detik yang telah berlalu. Mereka berlalu – dan mereka bisa dibangkitkan lagi – dan semua yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menutup mataku, aku akan melihat langit biru dan kebun yang bersemi indah dengan seorang anak kecil berambut perak yang bermain ayunan di bawah pohon besar itu.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya.


End file.
